


To Be or Not To Be

by 96LINE



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96LINE/pseuds/96LINE
Summary: Junhui and Seungcheol; best friends, right? Just friends, right? Yes, until shit hits the fan and friendships fall apart. Nobody's safe when you have a crush on someone who has a crush on someone else.





	To Be or Not To Be

There’s a few unofficial rules every college student must follow, they are unspoken and unacknowledged until broken. The first rule:  _ Do not , under  _ **_any_ ** _ circumstance , date a senior if you are a freshman.  _ Junhui nearly broke this rule far too many times to count, falling for upperclassmen quickly and watching them leave without a thought. Rule two:  _ Do not choose more a major that require subjects you hate.  _ Once again, Junhui has broken this rule.  _ Twice.  _ Losing himself in academics and desperation to see a certain senior, who just happened to transfer, he changes his major to Film Making. The most important and final rule:  _ Do not care for or about anyone unless they care for you.  _ Surprisingly so, Junhui has been following this  _ one  _ rule very well. He may be cheery and loving to all, but he only  _ cares  _ for seven people within the school. He keeps his friends close, but allows others to perceive him as someone to casually talk to or even a friend.

 

Junhui doesn’t believe in these rules, he lives the way  _ he  _ wants to. No amount of warnings could stop him from graffiting desks or skipping class, it’s much more freeing that way. Junhui is the wild card in the Uno  deck, changing the colors and rhythm of the game as he pleases. Which is probably why he’s currently halfheartedly listening in the Dean’s Office. With  his legs crossed and eyes narrowed, he listens to Mr.Murphy drone on about how ‘education is important and the behavior you exhibit during school hours isn’t beneficial for anyone’. In the midst of the dean’s second speech on Junhui’s “inappropriate” behavior, he interrupts with, “Excuse me. I have a class to return to, can you finish this lecture and do better shit with your life?” And sighed in annoyance. Mr.Murphy sputtered, taken aback by the fierce tone of his voice. “I-i , well.. You, young man,- just go to class, Junhui .” The dean said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. He simply nodded and exited the deans office. 

Junhui adjusted his heavy leather jacket, debating whether to head to his Aesthetics Studies class or not. He quickly decided that he could retrieve the work from Minghao or Mingyu by the end of the day and took his phone out his pocket to text Soonyoung who should be in Choreography right now. 

 

**_junhui:_ ** _ hey ugly are you in class?  _

 

Within the next thirty seconds, Soonyoung responded with a simple ‘ _ nah. _ ’. If Soonyoung wasn’t in class, he’s probably somewhere in a corner of the campus or with Chan in the cafeteria. While thinking of where to check first, Chan texted him , ‘ _ on the lawn, in our carved tree xx _ ’. Junhui nodded and slipped his phone into his back pocket, heading out of the wooden doors that led to the front lawn. Squinting at the sudden change in brightness, he jogged down the cement path of the school and walked over to the semi barren Japanese maple tree. As if it was some form passcode or initiation, Junhui traced the series of lines that formed a jagged diagram of Saturn. He was already two years back in his memory when he heard an amused, “Hey,  _ dumbass _ , come up here.” Soonyoung was leaning out of the treetop, beaming devilishly at Junhui and offered one of his soft babyish hands out to pull him up into the tree. He grabbed Soonyoung’s hand and raised himself up into the tree, opting to sit on one of the larger branches closer to Chan. Both Soonyoung and Chan had differing styles from Junhui, but that’s what made them friends in the first place. Chan consistently dresses like an ‘edgy church boy’ as he liked to describe it. Pants chains, oversized sweatshirts, and collared shirts underneath with a few rings or a velvet choker. Soonyoung, on the other hand, dresses the exact opposite of Junhui; like a Valentine’s day teddy bear. Junhui and Soonyoung call themselves Yin and Yang because of their fashion differences. Soonyoung is the soft boy in light pink and pale yellow while Junhui is the monochrome ‘delinquent’ that contrasted, yet complimented Soonyoung’s softness. 

“Junnie, would you like your nails painted?” Chan asked, taking Junhui’s hand into his own and brushing his thumb over his rosy knuckles. Chan's nails were already a glossy black, but he had an array of clolors laid out in the center of the tree. Junhui nodded, scooting toward him so Chan wouldn’t have to lean so far forward and potentially hurt himself. "I want red, please." As Chan started to paint Junhui’s nails, Soonyoung tossed a small bag that had a lavender ribbon tied around it from his backpack on to the branch in front of him, “hey angels, wanna spark up?” Both Chan and Junhui agreed through a head nod or an enthusiastic noise. Soonyoung applauded like a child before untying the bag and pulling out two packs of Honey Backwoods wraps, a little jar, and a very decorative pink lighter. “Oh,  _ someone’s _ prepared today!” Chan chuckled and closed the bottle of velvet red nail polish for the time being, letting Junhui’s left hand dry as they prepared to smoke in the tree.

 

Less than ten minutes later, the three boys were a stuttering, giggling and stoned mess. Soonyoung was leaning all over Junhui, attempting to put clear lip gloss on him, shaking with laughter and trembling hands. “Shit- I am …  _ so _ sorry.” Soonyoung wheezed, trying to wipe the gloss off of him, but smearing it across his cheek instead. “You’re fuckin’  _ stupid _ , Youngie.” Junhui snorted, moving Soonyoung’s, now sticky, hand from his face and using his thumb to clean most of the clear gloss from his face. “Your lips are pretty though.” Soonyoung giggled, falling forward into Junhui’s chest. Chan kicked Soonyoung forcefully in his thigh, “Stop flirting, lover boy.” Soonyoung hissed and grabbed his thigh, “it’s not  _ flirting,  _ I’m telling the truth. Junnie has  _ such _ pretty lips.” Junhui couldn’t control how quickly he turned red, the compliment got to him more than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Shut up..” He mumbled, looking away and puffing his cheeks out. “You know Hannie wouldn’t like you talking to me like this.” Junhui jokes to which Soonyoung grinned, poking his cheek, “Jeonghan would agree with me first.” Chan groaned, too used to Soonyoung’s flirty nature while he’s high, “can you  _ please  _ not try to fuck him now? He’s about to  _ melt. _ ” Chan wasn’t wrong, Junhui was radiating heat and he was turning a deep shade of red. “Chan,  _ please  _ roll faster. I can't deal with him while I’m halfway sober.” Despite not smoking too often, both Chan and Junhui have pretty high tolerances. Soonyoung on the other hand is a lightweight, it’s way too easy for him to get high. 

 

Small clusters of voices filled the, otherwise quiet, outdoors, signaling that some students are out of class and were coming outside for fresh air. Soonyoung instantly sat up, smiling so hard that his cheeks touched his eyes. Chan quietly packed away the freshly rolled blunt, disappointed that he wasted a good three minutes on it. “Why the  _ fuck  _ are you smiling so hard?” He inquired, squinting at Soonyoung. “Hannie doesn't have anymore classes for today!” Soonyoung giggled, clumsily swinging himself out the tree. 

 

“He’s really whipped over h-” Chan shushed Junhui before he could finish, “please don’t say  _ anything _ . He’s been so ditzy about him for  _ five  _ months now.” Junhui nodded, remembering the night Soonyoung kept him up to gush about how Jeonghan kissed his hair after dropping him off at his dorm. “Does he even know?” Junhui asked, putting the repacked bag in his pocket. “Of course not. Jeonghan is too deep in textbooks to realize that Soonyoung is  _ throwing _ his heart at him.” 

 

Junhui had to laugh. It sounds just like Jeonghan to not notice when someone wants to be more than his friend. “I wonder if Hannie  _ does  _ like Soonyoung.” Chan swung out of the tree, adjusting his sweater and tying his shoes. “There’s a chance he does, I’ve never asked him, though.” He shrugged, blowing a kiss to Junhui as he walked towards the building. 

 

Junhui stayed in the tree for a bit and dozed off, but was mildly startled when Seungcheol loudly struggled to get his backpack into the tree. “ _ What _ the fuck?” Junhui grumbled, rubbing his eyes slowly. Seungcheol finally got his bag and himself into the tree, “hey, darlin’.” He greeted softly, caressing Junhui’s knee. “Hi, Cheol.” He waved, smiling at his best friend. “Don’t you belong in Aesthetics?” Seungcheol asked jokingly, pushing his hair back carelessly. “Don't you belong in your _Intro to Justice_ class.’’ Junhui grinned, stretching and leaning into  Seungcheol’s side. “Yes, I do, but being out here with you is better.” Junhui giggled, poking him in the stomach, “Cute.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, Seungcheol spoke up, “Should we go to class?” He asked, squeezing Junhui’s face. “I think so. I haven't been to his class since last week ” Cheol sighed and shook his head, obviously disappointed in his younger friend. “You’re a  _ mess _ .” Junhui snorted, hitting Seungcheol's thigh lightly. "So are you!" 

Junhui kicked his bag out of the tree, hoping he didnt break anything valuable. He then jumped out of the tree, waiting for Seungcheol. Junhui knew he was going to get hell for being late after not showing up for the last four classes, but he didn't care; he had Mingyu and Minghao to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first work on ao3 .. woo !


End file.
